Remembrance
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: "Do to want to forget it all? His breath was cold upon the pale shell of her ear and his voice echoed all around her. A moment of silence until she breathed out a barely audible "Yes". "Then forget it all, Vanessa. Forget about the Guardians, forget about family, freinds and most of all, forget about Jack Frost. Forget it all, dear Vanessa, forget it all"


**Close encounters with the Boogeyman **

**A/N: I've actually been waiting for a while to upload this *cough* a year *cough* but I was worried about what people would think so please be nice, this is my first Rise Of The Guardians fic and this is again typed up on my phone which seems to hate me so sorry about any grammar and spelling errors, please point them out to me so I can improve **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Rise Of The Guardians"...I DO own an awesome laptop...which my mum seems to love Laptopnapping...my poor laptop :'(**

* * *

"Trust me you'll love her" Jamie promised as he led Jack to a frozen over lake where a lone figure dressed in powder blue was in the middle of a lay-back spin before skating towards them and doing a triple toe-loop

"Hey Jamie and long time no see Jack" she greeted her eyes twinkling

"Hey Vanessa" Jack grinned at Jamie's cousin, Vanessa

"What? You can see him?" He spluttered before turning to Jack looking gobsmacked "She can see you?"

"Yep" Vanessa replied skating backwards in figure eights

"She's one of my first believers after you guys" Jack replied but then called to Vanessa "Whoa! Vanessa slow down!"

Vanessa didn't slow down; instead she skated away doing 3 double axels in quick succession stunning the two boys before she straightened up to look them in the eyes twirling a little when she was about half a metre away from the edge of the frozen lake, her bright red hair in it's pony tail swinging around to lie on her right shoulder while she straightened her bangs so that they covered her right eye

"So what's up?"

She was a little breathless and her blue eyes were twinkling at their slack-jawed expressions. She then began twirling on the spot slowly

"We need your help on something" Jack responded after a moment of silence

Vanessa stopped twirling and turned to look at him "What do you need my help on? I can't really do anything..."

"But you believe"

"So do others"

"Not many"

"Jamie does"

"He helped save the world"

"I have my reasons Jack, you know why"

"Will you please come?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

She gave him a look that clearly said no

"Why not?"

"I have to take Jamie home"

"He can come with us"

"Fine"

She then stepped off and removed her skated from her boots

"North's workshop!" Jack whispered into a snowball they he's got out of nowhere and tossed it to the ground which opened a swirling portal

"Jamie you first" Jamie jumped in and disappeared, Vanessa looked a little sceptical

"You want me jump through that?"

"Yes"

"No thankyou"

Vanessa made to move away but Jack seized her around the waist and jumped in making her yelp as they landed in the middle of North's work shop, Vanessa seemed a little breathless and Jack just grinned while Jamie ran off to talk to Toothiana who inspected his teeth exclaiming over how clean they were

"Let's never do that again" Vanessa gasped getting her breath back before thwacking Jack on the arm

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That teleportation thing"

"It was the fastest way to get here"

"Where are we again?"

"North's workshop"

"Oh" Before Vanessa could say anything else, she felt arms being wrapped around her after a squeal of "Vanessa!

It was Toothiana

"How are you? Are you taking care of your gums?" the Tooth Fairy released Vanessa from her hold and got ready to pry open the poor girl's mouth. "Still sparkly white, those gums are flawless. It's so beautiful."

"Tooth, hands out of mouth." North pulled Tooth away from Genie. "My apologies."

"It's no problem. That's not the more bizarre thing that happened to me this year anyway"

"Ah. It is good to see you, how have you been?" North enveloped her in a hug practically squishing her

"I'm good" she replied, her voice a little muffled "Can't breathe"

"Sorry" North set her down and she gasped regaining her breath for the second time that day. She looked around the beautiful place to see the yetis were already working hard on next year's Christmas toys.

"Wait a minute; I thought the elves built the toys."

"Jack said same thing upon arrival. But no, they don't. I just let them think that."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"We have a little problem in which we need your help"

"In what?"

"Let's go to my office to talk, Jack you come too and Jamie-"

"Can I stay here?"

"Yes, now come along you two"

They went down to North's office and he sat down behind his desk while she sat in front with Jack next to her

"So wassup?"

"Well we fear than Pitch Black may be back but we aren't so sure and we need someone who has had bad experiences in the past to help us out"

Her blue eyes seemed to harden when he said that but replied softly

"Go on"

"You see his Fearlings will detect fear when he brings nightmares and since you have a lot to work with we need you to lure him out"

Her nails dug into her upper arm as she folded them neatly "Are you sure it will work?"

"Almost"

"When do we do it?"

"As soon as possible, in other words now"

"Now?"

"Yep" Jack replied cheerfully "Don't worry I'll freeze him up before he can do some serious damage"

"You'd better do otherwise I'll tie you to a cactus in the middle of a Desert"

"You'd do that to me?"

"Yes"

"But I'm your favourite Guardian!"

"I lied, it's Bunnymund"

Jack gasped and looked scandalised "That hurts!"

"Toughen up" she punched him lightly in the arm

Sandman then appeared waving at Vanessa who waved back

"Everyone, places" North ordered and they hid before Sandman blew a huge cloud of gold dust over him instantly knocking her out and her head lolled forward so that her chin rested on her chest

An image floated above her head of her ice skating before the scene shifted into a rather large library with shelves of books everywhere creating a maze but she seemed to know her way around and was walking around looking for a certain book

She found it and sat down on a chair to read with a smile flickering across her face when a figure materialized next to her dressed completely in a black robe

His hair was as black as Nightmare and slicked back in spikes while his gold eyes regarded her coldly when she looked up at him

"Who are you?" she stood up to look him in the eyes but it was difficult since he was at least 6 foot tall

"You can see me?" he sounded surprised

"No dip Sherlock" she replied wittily through her thick British accent "So who are you? The Boogeyman?"

"I hate that name. My true name is Pitch Black. I've been around since the Dark Ages, bringing the fears of children to life."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. She had pictured him as a hunchback character with skin that looked like it had been burned by acid; along with long thin creepy fingers or something like Freddy Krueger but she ignored her thoughts, crossed her arms standing a little taller and went into her friends called 'Debate mode'

"Children will learn that you're nothing to really fear once they get older, they'll just think that you were nothing but a bad dream because they'll realize that those fears are unimportant"

"Just as happiness will always exist, so will fear."

"I guess but meh, fear and scorn are some of the strongest emotions to rule a person's heart." Vanessa quickly covered her mouth, she was mentally yelling at herself for conversing AND agreeing with Pitch. But she just loved a good debate

"You intrigue me, not many will ever agree with me." During their conversation, Pitch had moved closer to her, now being just a few inches in front of her. He could feel her breathing against his chest

This was one of the many times she hated being short

"Okay then…Time to wake up" she pinched her arm but she didn't seem to be waking up "This is really creepy" she stepped away from him a good few steps and he advanced each time she took a step back until she was backed up against a wall

"Ok, you're invading my personal space bubble Imma have to ask you to leave"

"Maybe I like being this close to you." He brought his palm up. The black sand started to form until it made what looked like a black rose. "For you"

"Are you…hitting on me?"

"Is that what you call it now?"

Vanessa was taken aback by Pitch's sudden change of attitude

"You are a beautiful girl with a gift that not many people your age have. Nobody is supposed to see me except for children. And you seem to have intelligence."

She sidestepped away from him and rolled away to a safer distance and muttered to herself "Why am I not waking up?"

"That's because this isn't a dream"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"I'm afraid not"

"In that case it'll hurt if I do this" She grabbed a book from the nearest shelf and hurled it at him causing him to disappear as a sharp pain exploded from inside her head and she was brought back to reality

"Did anyone happen to catch the number plate of the truck that hit me cuz I'm suing" she managed to murmur not opening her eyes

"You didn't get hit by a truck" Came Jack's voice from somewhere above her and she opened her eyes to stare into his icy blue ones

"What happened then?"

"Come and see for yourself" He helped her up and she realized that she was still in the library and Jack took her hand and lead her to the fire place where words were written on the dark green carpet in black sand with the very same rose Pitch gave her lying beside it

_'I'm watching you'_

"Stalker much" she muttered as Jack took her back to North's office via a magical snowball jut in time to hear North conclude telling about the event that had just happened

"Well we know that Pitch is back"

"And that he's after the Sheila" Bunnymund added as Jack moved so that he was standing close to Vanessa in case Pitch decided to attack again

"Now what?" Vanessa dared ask causing all eyes to fall upon her

"Well you have to stay here" Tooth said breaking the silence "In case he attacks again because here is the safest place since Sandy and I work 24/7 and then we'll keep the Warren as a back up."

"But what about Jamie and Sophie?"

"We've wiped their memories and took them home, they're fine"

"Oh, OK...but wait! I need to pack and-"

"-Already taken care of"

"You guys sure plan well"

"It comes naturally" North responded "And you also need a guardian, feel free to choose me"

"Ooh! Pick me!" Jack jumped up and down like an over excited kid on a sugar rush ignoring the offer that North made

They all stared at him weirdly

"Come on! We can go ice skating and snowboarding all the time, it'll be fun!"

"Fine"

"Yes!" Jack did a little victory dance before grabbing a surprised Vanessa's hand and running off yelling "I'll keep her safe!"

***Later that day***

"You can't force me to have fun" Vanessa stated jumping lightly on the trampoline that Jack had forced her on

"Yes I can"

"Our definitions of fun differ a lot you know"

"Yep" Jack replied cheerfully "Now jump higher!"

Vanessa sighed and jumped higher and did a few flips to appease Jack before turning to look behind her noticing a high window that was open wide before turning to look at Jack

"Oh I know that look" Jack murmured when he saw her face and warned "Don't even think about it"

"Think about what?" Vanessa enquired innocently

"You know what"

"Oh, you mean this?" Without warning Vanessa jumped higher and flipped a few times before landing neatly on the window ledge.

She turned and smiled sweetly at Jack's expression before jumping out of the window "Bye Jack"

She landed neatly on the floor and ran off with a giggle ignoring Jack's yells

She rushed down the halls ducking Yeti and jumping over Elves until Bunnymund came into sight

"Vanessa! Come back here!" She heard Jack yell from behind her as he flew after her freezing the corridor he'd just come from

"Bunnymund!" She yelled picking up speed

"Oh no you don't" Jack muttered freezing the floor in front of her

Vanessa skidded a little of course until she regained her balance and pounced on an unexpecting Bunny knocking him down ignoring Jack's yells

"Hi Bunny" She grinned sitting next to him

"What are you doing running around so fast like that, lass?"

"Running away from Jack- Uh oh, gotta go bye!"

Vanessa then took off again praying that Jack would fall over Bunnymund and he did! She giggled evilly to herself listening to the crashes and bangs before the arguing began until it was quiet...well quiet for them

Increasing her speed as she felt the long corridor's temperature drop she yanked open the door at the end and slammed it shut behind her before skipping into the one place where Jack wouldn't suspect her to be: North's office

"Vanessa there you are! I have been expecting you"

"...You have?"

"Come, we need to talk"

* * *

Vanessa was humming happily to herself as she watched her pies rise and her cookies bake that she didn't realise that the room was steadily getting colder.

The windows iced over, the now frosted floor crunched under her boots and her breath turned to mist in the cold air when she clicked on to the fact that she had successfully escaped Jack all day and she hadn't even realised it! She was too busy baking cookies and pies, which were almost done, that she didn't notice the time fly by- she didn't mean to let it get this far!

Water froze and hung onto the tap in large icicles meaning that Jack was close.

Hoping that he wouldn't find her, she continued with her baking and took out the pies and the chocolate chip cookies to cool down

Ignoring the sudden chill that rushed down her spine as a breath of cool air brushed past her ear she hummed a little too break the silence that had invaded the large kitchen

"Oh Vanessa" a familiar voice sang in the pale shell of her ear "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

She turned around slowly until they were face to face...well face to chin really considering her height

"I was actually hoping that I wouldn't have to face you till tomorrow"

He laughed at her response "No one can hide from me Vanessa"

"Oh really?"

He smirked "Really. I suppose I'll just have to eat all your cookies since you've avoided me for so long"

Without warning Vanessa grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him face first into one of her pies and jerked the staff out of his grip before Tossing it aside and continuing to squish a struggling and complaining Jack into the pie

That was the scene that North and Bunnymund walked into when he expected cookies

"Crikey! Jack's getting beaten a Sheila!"

Vanessa and Jack apparently didn't hear them walk in because they kept at it until North decided to take matters into his own hands

"Stop! That's it! You're both on naughty list!"

They froze, Vanessa still squishing Jack into the pie while he struggled to get free and they stared at him but Jack had to turn his face to North do that he could see him

"Me? Naughty list? Jack I can understand but me? Why?"

North gave another look at their situation with a bushy eyebrow raised

"Oh right." She released a still struggling Jack who straightened up wiping the fruit filling off of his face "Before you say anything, he threatened my cookies!"

"You took my staff and squished my face into a pie!"

"Because you threatened my cookies!"

"That's because you-"

"Alright mates, knock it off. As funny as it to see Jack get pummeled by a Sheila-"

"She did not!" He interrupted indignantly

"Wanna go again, Frost?"

"Sure thing oh 'great Crimson Terror'"

She held her arms out "Come at me, bro"

"Knock it off! You two are already on Naughty list do you want it to be worse?"

Vanessa clasped her hands together and stared at the ground looking timid and apologetic "Sorry North"

"Good girl, you are back on Nice list. Jack do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, this pie is very good Vanessa"

She face palmed, Bunny rolled his eyes and North sighed

"What? You should try it...oh right, sorry North but you should really try this pie"

"I'll think about putting you back on nice list"

Jack didn't hear what North said and carried on. "Say Vanessa, do you happen to have any more of this pie? It's awesome!"

"What flavour is it?"

Jack looked thoughtful as he had another bite "Apple and blueberry"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do"

"Gimme"

"Finish that one first and I'll think about it"

Jack literally finished the pie in under thirty seconds ignoring North's amused expression , Bunny's disgusted one and Vanessa's o.O look

"I think you've had enough sugar for today"

"What makes you say that?"

She gave a look at him as he bit into a cookie- wait

"Hands off ma cookies Frost!" She yelled pointing at him

He only continued eating it with a grin on his face "Not a chance"

"Trade ya, this apple and blueberry pie for my cookies. I'll even throw in some blueberry cookies"

"Done"

"Yes, I haz ma cookies back. Cookie?" She offered to North and Bunnymund

They took one and tried it

"Crikey, these are great mate!"

"Ooh chocolate chip! My favourite, keep making these and you stay on Nice list"

"Jack"

"One sec, lemme finish this pie...Right, what was it that you were asking?"

"...Eating pie fast isn't healthy especially at the rate you're eating it at"

"Healthy, schmealthy. I'm a Winter spirit, remember?"

"A Winter spirit who really needs to lose the tyre around his middle"

Dead Silence

Vanessa munched on a cookie ignoring Bunny and North's expressions and stared back at a shocked Jack

"Me? Are you calling me fat?" He managed to splutter

"I believe I did. Cookie?"

Jack only stared at her before holding up his fingers and wiggling them around

"You do know what's going to happen now, don't you?"

"No"

"Well, let's just say that I'll be getting revenge and you'll be laughing afterwards"

"I'm not ticklish"

"So you don't mind if I do this" Jack poked Vanessa in the rib making her jump

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked swatting his hands away

"Oh, so you ARE ticklish" he grinned

"No" She folded her arms and pouted began pressing her back against the counter as if trying to fall through it

"You are!" He crowed advancing, his grin getting wider

"No I'm not!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not times by infinity plus one!"

"Awwwwww man, I can't believe you pulled that on me!"

Vanessa smirked triumphantly "Well you better believe it cuz I just did it!"

"Well then...I guess it won't hurt to try to test if you're ticklish"

Jack lunged at her but crashed into a wall as Vanessa rolled out of the way just in time and ran off down the corridor

"You can run but you can't hide!" He yelled after her once he'd got to the door

* * *

**Review and no flames please **


End file.
